1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to logic circuit device using at least one superconductor material.
2. Description of Prior Art
A Josephson device is well known as a logic circuit device which uses a superconductor and it has a layered structure so an extremely thin insulation film is sandwiched between superconductors made of a Nb or Pb alloy.
However, it becomes necessary to make the thickness of the insulation film thin to an order of 10 .ANG.s in order to obtain an effective Josephson devices since a very high technique for manufacturing the thin film is needed.
Although Josephson device has a technical advantage in that it shows a very quick response, it is not advantageous for practical use since a change in the output level thereof is small.